Last Night
by StarieCloud
Summary: It's bout everyone's favorite red-head and a must read for any1 who's ever wondered what happened to Izzy that had him find his way to the Izzumi's. the poem is mine and if any1 uses it which would be plagurism i will personally see you off from FF! th


Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65,  
He was the only one who looked after me,  
My parents are dead same as he.  
  
The government tried to find someone for me  
They took me to a young couple  
The couple was always fighting  
And I was blamed for their trouble.  
  
Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65,  
He was the only one who looked after me,  
My parents are dead same as he.  
  
They kept me for a little while  
But I'm afraid to say it didn't work out  
The couple began to patch things up  
Then it was at me they began to shout.  
  
Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65,  
He was the only one who looked after me,  
My parents are dead same as he.  
  
They took me to a lady  
She seemed very nice  
But I don't think she knew   
That in her basement there were mice.  
  
Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65,  
He was the only one who looked after me,  
My parents are dead same as he.  
  
I soon saw the lady's mean side  
She blamed me for the mice  
Even when I told her it wasn't me  
She threw me out in the cold ice.  
  
Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65,  
He was the only one who looked after me,  
My parents are dead same as he.  
  
It was freezing cold   
I had frostbite in my thumb  
Mother, Father, Grandfather,  
Here I come.  
  
Last night my grandfather died,  
He was only 65   
He was the only one who looked after me  
My parents are dead same as he,  
And... me...  
  


~^*^~  
  


A lady watched as a little boy was thrown into the snow.  
She felt a thousand weights pile upon her. She watched in horror as the boy stumbled trying to find his way. She watched as he fell to the ground. She rushed out and heard him mumble his last words. She picked him up and ran back into her house. She got her husband and watched as he tried to bring life to the child's heart. "Oh Bob will he be alright?" (does any1 know what izzy's "dad and mom's" names are???)"I don't know Cathy. I don't know." This carried on for about an hour. Suddenly the boy stirred. "Hi. Are you alright?" "Yes thank you. My name's Izzy. What's yours?" "My name's Mrs. Izzumi and this is Mr. Izzumi." "Thank you for your hospitality. I better get home to my parents now." His face darkened over. "Oh. That's right. I don't have parents." Mrs. Izzumi said,"Yes you do we're your parents." "Really? Then it was all a dream?" "Yes."Mrs. Izzumi said,"A dream."  
  
3 years later.  
"We're gonna have to tell him some time." "But does it have to be this soon?" Izzy poked his head out his door. His parents seldom fought. This didn't really seem like a fight but it was close enough. "Yes. He has every right to know he's adopted."_ Adopted? _Izzy's mind raced. The word echoed in his head. "Fine then. Izzy dear? Can you come here for a moment?" "Sure Ma." Mrs. Izzumi turned to her husband with pain in her eyes. "You see?" she whispered. Izzy came out. Izzy's dad started,"Son there's something thing we should have told you a long time ago. You're..." "Adopted." Izzy finished,"I know." "And you don't hate us?" Izzy's mom gasped. "Of course not. Ma," he smiled. Once again Mrs. Izzumi turned to her husband. But this time. Her eyes were full of joy.  
  


~*~  
  


Star-Aw...  
  
Moon-Everyone's favorite red-head? I think not.  
  
Star-Oh shut up.   
  
Moon-i....  
  
Star-::rather rushed::Ja ne!  
  
Moon-Have a nice day.  
  
*The End*  
  
Max the big fat blb of a cat-Meraow!  
  
Star-Mom! I told you not to give him brocoli!  
  
Moon-O that's disgusting.  
  
Star-Ever seen green throw-up? You don't want to.  
  
Moon-I always knew brocoli was bad.  
  
Star-Real bad.  
  
Moon-ew that stinks!  
  
Star-Let's get out of here!  
  
Green gas fills up the room.  
  
Max-thank you that was all just a plot. My rea name is Mr. Tinkles and I am just preparing you...FOR WORLD DOMMAINATION! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Star-::runs in:: Mom. Max is doing it again.  
  
Star's Mom-Max...  
  
Star-I told you not to take him to the movie but does anyone ever listen? No! I'm tired of it!   
  
Moon-Um... let's get out of here.  
  
Star's mom-Good idea.  
  
~The REAL End~  
  
Star-Argh my l key dosen't work! Do you know how hard it was to hit the key two thousand times before it came up? Argh it's doing it again!  
  
Moon-Bye!


End file.
